


New York City Magic

by Artoftalent07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artoftalent07/pseuds/Artoftalent07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a late night picnic date in the magical city of New York always has its perks, one of them being bringing people closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York City Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! i hope you enjoy this fanfiction and i am taking requests right now so just comment it down below. And i will see you soon. Love ya! :D

New York city lights are always a sight, especially on a high scenic turnout in the middle of the night as it blazes the night sky brighter than the moon. Just across the rails, it lay out like a carpet or a map, the City of Dreams they call it. Not of dream, it was a dream in itself. The Empire State building, the Brooklyn Bridge decorated in fairy lights, the Statue of Liberty with its great torch lightened, the World Trade Center site. It was just breathtaking.

‘Cool, huh?’ Aegon said smiling. Arya gave out a breathless chuckle and nodded. Her eyes were wide with wonder and amazement and her face was flushed in excitement. 

‘Yeah.’ She finally said. ‘How in the world did you find this place?’

Aegon laughed. ‘Arya, it’s a really popular tourist site. Everyone knows about it, but you.’ 

‘Really?’ Arya nodded. ‘Huh…well, its great but what are we doing here anyway?’

‘Well…’ Aegon jumped off the hood of his car and moved towards the trunk. ‘We haven’t been out for a while, alone I mean and I thought maybe we should and I thought of this place and its was the perfect place for a nice picnic date.’ 

Aegon walked back, this time with a basket in one hand while a camping carpet in the other. Arya stared at in disbelief before a grin spread across her face. She shrieked and jumped of the hood and ran towards him and hugged him. 

‘A picnic date! Oh man, I always wanted to have one.’ 

Aegon laughed and picked at her lips. Arya grabbed the carpet off of him and unfolded it and laid it on the grass. Aegon placed the basket In the centre. He pulled out three aluminium packages, two bags of chips and crackers and a bottle of wine, and two glasses. Arya grinned and sat beside him. She grabbed one of the package and opened it, peeked inside. 

‘Pasta? You really went all out on this, didn't you?’ 

Aegon bowed his head slightly. ‘Only perfection for you, my love.’

Arya blushed pink and smiled almost shyly. She moved to the other packages and opened them. One held deviled eggs while the other hot dog and smashed potato salad. She set the covers aside and pulled out the utensils out of the basket which were closed in a sandwich plastic bag. Aegon uncorked the wine bottle and foamed poured out of it in a Niagara. Arya laughed and swiftly pulled away the packages just in time as the foam spilled to the ground and de-foamed. 

‘That was close.’ Aegon said. ‘Sorry about the mess.’

‘oh, forget about it. I am starving.’

‘Lets eat then.’ Aegon placed some tissue over the spilled wine. Arya placed the packages over them and handed him a fork.  ‘So, how’s life?’

Arya giggled. ‘That’s an awful conversation starter.’

‘Well, I don’t know other ones. ‘ Aegon shrugged. ‘But do answer.’

‘Its good. I already finished my term paper on ‘Poisonous Plants of the Wild’ and I only have to edit before I submit it on Monday and after that I only have to worry about finals.’ 

‘You already finished yours? I haven’t even started. Let me cheat?’

‘No.’

‘Come on.’

‘No.’

Aegon groaned and threw his hands in the air. Arya only laughed at him. Arya took a spoonful of the pasta, dressed in tomato sauce, melted parmesan and sprinkled with backed cherry tomatoes, black olives and crushed nuts. ‘This is surprisingly good.’

Aegon smiled, pleased. 

‘Yeah?’

Arya nodded. ‘Where did you buy it from?’

‘You think I cant cook?’ Aegon suddenly looked insulted and frowned at her. Arya laughed. 

‘I know you cant cook.’

‘Yes I do.’ 

‘You never have.’

‘Doesn't mean I cant.’ Aegon argued. ‘You are not the only chef in the group, you know.’ 

Arya raised her hands in defeat and then took another spoon. ‘You really made this?’

Aegon nodded. 

‘Well, its really good.’ 

Aegon smiled proudly. ‘Thank you.’ 

In the sky, the moon had rose with all its shinning glory, like a candle in a dark room. Birds flew across the dark sky, through the white clouds, flapping their wings against the wind. There was the low voice of crickets in the background, and the faint hooting of an owl far off. A slow wind blew across them lazily, only strong enough to lightly ruffle their hair. The basket was packed again, filled with empty packages and bottle, back in the car trunk.

‘How’s life?’ Arya asked finally after a long silence, laying on the ground. 

Aegon smiled, not looking away from the sky. He nodded. ‘Its good.’ 

‘What’s good about it?’ 

‘Well,’ Aegon started, leaning back against his arms behind his head. ‘my mom, my sister, my aunt, my new job-’

Arya scrambled up and turned towards him. ‘I am sorry, what?!’ 

‘My new job.’ Aegon grinned. 

‘Oh my god!’ Arya gaped at him in disbelief and punched his arm. ‘When? Where?’

Aegon laughed. ‘At Marvel’s.’ 

‘The comic company?!’ 

‘Yep. They needed a new artist for their new comic since one of the old ones retired and I got a call from them this morning and…I am the artist.’

Arya landed a hand on her heart. ‘Oh, that’s big! That’s really big. Baby, this is your big break. You are gonna be famous.’ 

‘I sure hope so.’ Aegon laughed again at her as she stared again at him in disbelief and then his gaze softened as he stared at her. His face turned serious and nervous. He slowly etched his hand towards her and cupped it softly, brushed the back of her hand with his thump. ‘And you.’

‘What?’

‘And you.’ Aegon looked at her and smiled. ‘You are good about my life.’ 

Arya smiled at him and leaned forward. She picked at his lips softly and pressed her forehead against his, gazing into his eyes and brushing his hair away softly. The night was cold and their breath fogged and danced together in the air.   
Aegon stroked her cheek and looked her, his eyes were searching and nervous. Arya kissed him again and he smiled softly before he gazed at her again. 

Aegon sat up suddenly. His lip opened and closed as if he was trying to say something. Arya looked at him confused. He breathed. ‘Arya?’

‘Hm?’

He breath again and his hand felt sweaty in her own. ‘I...’

‘What is it?’ 

‘I love you.’ 

Arya's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat and the world stopped. The crickets stopped chirping and the owl stopped hooting, and the wind died. Moments passed in the silence as Aegon stared at her, waiting and watching before he let out a disappointed sigh and closed his eyes for a second.

'You don't have to say it. I-I just wanted you to know.' His eyes turned glassy. 'You don't have to say anything.'

'No, Aeg-'

'Really, Arya, you don't.' He turned his face away from him. Arya then grabbed his chin with her fingers and cupped his cheek.

'Aegon...I love you too.'

He stared at her then and looked at her hopefully.

'You mean it?' 

Arya nodded and smiled. 'Yes.'

Aegon laughed then and let out a trembling breath. He ran his fingers through her hair, his arm tightened around her waist. He pull.ed her close and he clasped his lips over hers as the moon watched from above. Having a late night picnic date in the magical city of New York always has its perks, one of them being bringing people closer. Its the city of dreams. Its the city of love. Its a city of Magic.


End file.
